


That Beautiful Hazel Eyes

by ryanaisaac



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanaisaac/pseuds/ryanaisaac
Summary: Just some random story about Minewt and their friends, due to lack of Minewt fanfic.My first fanfiction and English is not my first language. Pardon my grammatical error, I'm trying and will be better, I promise.Enjoy guys!





	1. The First & Next Day After

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works feel free to leave a kudos! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their firsts encounter
> 
> or 
> 
> Minho feels something inside his heart.

Minho Evans, the School Track Captain, the most popular student of all time, the one who didn't give a damn about others who throw themselves at him, boys or girls, feeling a fluttering butterfly inside his stomach when a beautiful chocolate hazel iris staring back straight at him. That person, a boy specifically, standing tall, lay steadily on the door behind him with one of his hand inside his jeans pocket and the other one tousled his sandy golden hair that covers his forehead. He keeps his round beautiful eyes looking at Minho.

Minho inhales his breath deeply before slowly near the distance and stretched his hand out to offer a handshake. That boy, Hazel Eye, a name he gives it to him immediately, accepted it without hesitation. Minho is the one who swallows his own saliva at that time.

Small. And soft. Really soft.

The hand fit perfectly in his slightly bigger hand and feeling so soft in his touch and Minho want to hold it forever and keep it in his pocket and put it on his cheek and.. Hazel Eye clears his throat, turn off Minho's little reverie.

"Minho. Minho Evans."

"Isaac Henderson, but you can call me Newt." Is he also British? Damn, you're totally dead, Minho.

He trying to make his brain functioning, want to leave a good first impression, wants to make sure that boy remember him. Is he trying to flirt over here? Minho curses himself under his breath.

"But you don't look like one." Minho wants to facepalm himself. Good move, Minho.

"What?" That boy frowns his brow. Minho can clearly see the gold sparkle in between hazel colour iris of the others.

"I mean.. Newt.. you don't look like a newt."

"Probably, and I guess it because I look more human, didn't I?" Hazel Eye left a small chuckle. Minho swallows another saliva, butterfly in his stomach fluttering the wing once again.

"And if you don't mind, I need my hand back."

Minho automatically let the hand go, he doesn't even realize he still keeping that boy's hand. He feels really hot and blood rushing to his face, probably make his cheek blush. Thanks to his golden complex skin that slightly cover the blush colour. He brushes his nape and grin stupidly.

"Mr Henderson, there you are." The voice suddenly came from behind. Mr Smith, their School Principal walking towards them.

"I see you already meet our Mr Evans here Mr Henderson, but I am afraid I need to cut off your looking-super-nice-conversation here. Both of you can continue it after this." Mr Smith smiles fondly to both of them and Minho just grinning at his principal.

"You need to come with me Mr Henderson and I believe you have a practice, Mr Evans?"

"Yes Mr Smith, give me and this Mr Henderson 2 minutes." He doesn't care if it Newt or Mr Henderson or Isaac Henderson, he really need to know this boy more. Mr Smith nods and walking back towards his office.

"We will meet again." That's not questioning, that's is a flat statement. Minho hopes the boy understands his intention.

"I hope." He answers shortly and quickly walking follow Mr Smith early direction.

Minho stares blankly at the back of that boy's head until he disappears from his sight. Practice can wait, he needs to find Thomas.

*****  
Minho hope becomes reality the next day, when Newt walking through the front door of his class behind his History teacher, Mrs Brown. His sandy golden hair shining in contra with his dark blue hoodie, his beautiful hazel eyes still shining brightly, his skin milky white with a blush on his cheek, probably because of the cold wind outside. He is slender in his black skinny jeans but didn't look weak in his slim figure. He standing still with an aura around him that Minho can't capture.

"Stop staring like a freaking psycho, Minho." Minho turns to his left and found Thomas is grinning widely.

"Is that him? That Hazel-eyed boy you blabbering about?" Thomas asks, Minho nods quickly, keep his eyes on Newt until that hazel eyes staring back at him.

Newt smiles cynically and lifting his eyebrows slightly. If a person said there is a butterfly fluttering inside a stomach, that totally a lie because Minho now feels like a thousand butterflies keep on flutter their wings inside his stomach. He can clearly hear the fuss around his class and he knows it because of that beautiful boy standing confidently in front of the class. He can see Brenda and Teresa start to giggle with each other. Minho looks at Thomas who still grinning, keep looking between Newt and him.

"Class! Here is our new transfer student." Mrs Brown start her speech lightly.

Minho looks at Newt. That boy moves one step forward as to make his presence clear. He doesn't look uncomfortable at all, he just standing over there like everything is really fine and transfer school is not a big issue and everybody fussing doesn't really bother him. The classes are quite immediately.

"Mr Henderson, you may introduce yourself a bit before we start our class."

Newt clears his throat, " Hello everyone, my name is Isaac Henderson and I came from London. South London to be exact." He smirks, and Minho can hear some of his classmates are giggling and loud whistle coming from his back.

"Ben, you can save your flirting after my class, and Isaac, if you didn't care, you can seat behind Minho over there." Ben and some of their friends are laughing and Newt gives Mrs Brown small nods before he walks towards Minho to an empty table behind him.

"I can see why the sassy king Minho was blabbering non-stop about the beautiful hazel eyed boys with sparkling golden hair yesterday."

"Shut up Thomas."

Newt passed by him with a genuine smile on his face.

"We meet again, as you said," Newt said silently as he sits down at the empty table.

"As you hoped." Minho reply with grinning on his face while turning his head to look at Newt.

Newt frowning but still smile and Minho sees Newt's hazel eyes sparkle really bright. Minho swears he can hear his heart beating.


	2. The Bad Boy & The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that Minho guy
> 
> or 
> 
> Newt feelings something inside his heart.

Newt sits at the bench near the track field that evening where Track team have a practice. His eyes are on that particular one man with the velvet jet black hair, still standing up perfectly even if that boy is running his full heart to the finish line. He keeps looking when Minho finish the race and Ben rushing towards him to show his running record time.

He wondered how someone can still look really perfect even with all sweat running down from his head and neck, wetting his sleeveless shirt. His complex golden skin is shining and his chest moving up and down in slowing rhythm when he trying to capture his breath. Newt can clearly see Minho is grinning widely, probably because he broke his own record or something.

"I think my friend here is interest in someone." Newt quickly looks at his right where Ably stood beside him. Newt frowning but keep looking at the boy beside him.

"So, who is this Minho guy?" He asks.

" That arrogant little shit." Newt lifting his eyebrow at Alby answer.

"Don't fall for a straight guy, Newt. And I don't even know his girlfriend anymore, or girlfriends. I wish you don't need to know him." Ably quickly take a walk before Newt can ask anything. 

He stops and looking at Newt. "You want to go back or not?"

"You go first, I will go straight home in a few minutes." Alby nods at Newt answer and continues to walk.

Newt turned his attention to Minho who is now laughing with two girls on a bench at the other edge of the field. He knew the girls, both of them are his classmate. One of them, with short black haired, slightly shorter than the other, and a fierce-eyed, named Brenda. The other one is blonde with soft blue-eyed, named Teresa and now she was holding Minho's arm and laughing happily, maybe to one of Minho lame joke, Newt doesn't know.

Minho seems nice. He doesn't really understand what Alby means earlier, but looking at them right now make him feels uncomfortable. Newt shakes his head. Who is him to feel uncomfortable with what he sees? He only knows Minho for the first two days. The whole weeks after that, he going back to Alby's early to find a suitable and cheaper flat for him to live, with Alby help of course. Also, he needs to find a job, part-time jobs for him to keep living. 

Newt knows he cannot stay any longer with Alby's family although Mr and Mrs Brooke more than happy to have him live with them, but he doesn't want to trouble them any more.

Newt has no family. He lived with his aunt back in London until his aunt died two years ago. He lived alone in a narrow flat after his previous host pushed him out. He goes to school in the morning, working at the small local library in the evening while trying to finish his homework, and at night his worked at one small cafe in his town. The owner of the cafe, Jorge, was really one nice man to him. He is the one who rents his small flat to Newt to live in. He always gives him more tips after he finishes his work, always encourage him to follow his dream, always gives him useful advice to keep alive and never gave up, and his joke about living never failed to make Newt laugh. 

Besides Jorge, Alby is the only friends he has. Newt knows Alby since forever. Although Alby is two years older than him, they were best friends since Newt was six years old. Mrs Brooke and Aunt Anna were best friends back then until Brooke's need to move to Redwood City. Mr Brooke was promoted to Operational Director and need to manage California's branch of his company. It happens when Newt was 9. He and Alby contacting through email since then. Alby is where he always share his life story, every single day. Ably is the one who suggested to him to move to California a year ago, when he told Alby he wanted to pursue his interests in art. Ably suggested he finish his Diploma and apply for admission to the Art Institute at Stanford University. Newt and Alby spent weeks searching for information and exchanging all of it using email until he was absolutely sure he would leave London, probably not forever. Newt would have come back.

Newt spends much harder to collect more money and learns hard to finish Grade 10 with excellent result. Alby's family enrolled him as a legally adopted son which made him very touched and indebted, promising he will try really hard to not be troublesome to their family. Mr Brooke provided him with everything he's ever needed. His status as a legitimate son makes it easy for him to get Residency status. Newt promises to himself he will live on his own when he finally moved and made Mr Brooke promise not trying to help him. Mr Brooke, as a generous person himself, agree with Newt decision and he wants Newt to promise, Newt will immediately find Brooke's family if he in needs as now Newt is one of them. They both agreed. 

"Newt?" A soft voice coming from behind of him, make him startle a bit. He turns to look at the source.

"Minho?"

"I am glad you still remember my name," Minho smirks. Newt left a small chuckle. He notices Minho already take a shower, his black hair wet but still standing perfectly and the smell like coconut, probably because of his shower gel.

"What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?"

"No, I just on my way home and stop a bit to look at the field." Minho rises his eyebrow at Newt answer but decides not to ask about it.

"Want me to give you a ride? It's already late." Newt fidgeting at Minho offers but trying his best to not show it.

"I am not a serial killer or something you know, it's already late and I know you walked here." Minho gives his sly smile and Newt can't hold his own smile.

"Yeah sure, if you insist," Newt swears he can see the sparkle in Minho black-eyed when that boy gives him he genuinely smiled with his pimple showing on his cheeks. Newt gulping, questioning his own decision inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Here some kudos for all of you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here some kudos for all of you <3


End file.
